1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing system which perform a process for trimming an image for printing, and a program for executing the above image processing method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in case of connecting a camera with a printer, performing trimming of a part of an image held in the camera, and then printing the trimming-processed image using a printer, a user performs trimming setting operation while watching an original image, prints the trimming-processed image, then performs another trimming setting operation while watching the image, and prints that trimming-processed image. That is, the trimming setting operation and printing operation are alternately repeated.
Moreover, in case of performing different trimming operation to an identical image, it is necessary to perform the trimming setting operations while comparing a print result output on a paper or the like with an image on a display device.
On one hand, in case of performing trimming of a part of the image held in the camera and then printing the trimming-processed image, if the size of the output paper or the like is limited, it is known that the trimming to the same size is designated respectively to adjacent areas on the original image, and the plural trimming-processed images are printed. Then, the printed outputs are aligned, whereby a panoramic image is formed. In the conventional technique, a trimming setting is performed every time a print output of the image is performed. That is, the user performs a trimming setting operation of the same size on the area adjacent to the area which previously has been subjected to the trimming setting operation, while comparing the image already printed on the paper with the image presently displayed on the display device. Thus, it is necessary to alternately repeat the trimming setting operation and printing operation.
As described above, in such a conventional related background art, even in the case where the plural different trimmings operation and printing operations are performed to the identical image, it is necessary to reperform the trimming setting operation every time the printing of one trimming-processed image ends. Here, a certain time is necessary to perform the printing of one trimming-processed image, and the user has to wait for the end of the printing of one trimming-processed image and then perform next trimming setting operation. Thus, there is a problem that it takes a long time to complete continuous printing.
Moreover, when the user performs the next trimming setting operation, while watching and observing the result of the previous printing of the trimming-processed image, he has to perform the next trimming setting operation while comparing the image already printed on the paper with the image presently displayed on the display device of the camera or the printer. Thus, there is a problem that it is impossible to provide a user-friendly printing system.
Moreover, in the above conventional related background art, when a panoramic image is formed by appropriately aligning the plural printed outputs obtained from the adjacent areas and based on the same-sized trimmings, it is necessary to reperform the trimming setting operation every time the printing of one trimming-processed image ends. Here, since a certain time is necessary to perform the printing of one trimming-processed image, the user has to be on standby while the printing is being performed. Thus, the user has to wait for the end of the printing of one trimming-processed image and then perform the next trimming setting operation. Moreover, when the user performs the next trimming setting operation while watching and observing the result of the previous trimming processed image printing, he has to set trimming frames of the same size on the adjacent areas while comparing the image already printed on the paper with the image presently displayed on the printing system. Thus, there is the problem that it is impossible to provide a user-friendly printing system.